The present invention relates to a collapsible display structure having a network of support rods which form a skeletal frame for the structure and which are pivotally joined together by hub assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to a slidable foot assembly for such a structure to provide stability to the structure while maintaining the compactness of the structure in its collapsed form.
Such collapsible display structures include a number of attractive features. For example, the network of support rods is collapsible to a small bundle for transportation and storage, yet is expandable to define a large backdrop for a trade show booth. In its expanded form, the network is sufficiently rigid for the attachment of shelves or lighting, but remains lightweight so as to be readily manually transported in a suitcase-like container in its compact form.
Another attractive feature of such a collapsible display is that it may be converted to provide the appearance of a solid backdrop. The network of support rods when expanded is typically covered by a skin-like shell to provide an aesthetically pleasing background, such as a skyline for the advertised product.
However, one problem is that the light weight of the collapsible display structure permits the expanded form to fall over when relatively light pressure is horizontally applied to the upper half of the display. Flat panel display structures are especially prone to such toppling. Curved display structures are resistant to being pushed over when a horizontal pressure is applied toward the center of the arc defined by the curve, but may nevertheless be easily pushed over when pressure is applied in the opposite direction.